maquillaje
by d4rk m00n
Summary: ella trata de ocultar toda su tristeza bajo una mascara de maquillaje que puede ocurrir en una fiesta en la que todos son felices menos ella?


Maquillaje

Era una hermosa noche en la pequeña aldea escondida entre las hojas, la luna iluminaba con su brillante resplandor, las calles de esta tranquila aldea. Sakura Haruno, una joven pelirrosa de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, caminaba rumbo a su hogar después de haber concluido con las festividades de ese día.

Estaba muy cansada deseaba que terminaran ya esas fechas (por suerte para ella terminaban mañana). Durante esos días se celebraba en konoha el aniversario de la lianza entre las 5 naciones, y por lo tanto al no estar shizune (había salido ha arreglar unos asuntos de la hokage ala aldea de la hierba) y ser Sakura su suplente tenia que encargarse junto con la hokage de la organización de esta festividad.

Llego a su casa desecha, tenia que admitir que encargarse de la organización de este evento era muy pesado. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta… desahogo su llanto. Entre lagrimas y sollozos se cambio el vestido violeta q llevaba esa noche por una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short rosa para poder dormir mas cómoda aun que sabia perfectamente que no podría conciliar el sueño.

se sentó en el tocador y poco a poco fue limpiándose el maquillaje, después de cepillarse un poco el cabello, se acostó en la cama, trato de dormir pero otra vez la imagen de "él" llego a su cabeza. En eso momento como en muchos quería olvidarlo odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas por sus amigos, por "él" pero sobre todo por ella para no volver a sentir ese dolor tan grande que la desgarraba por dentro. Per no podía… por que? Por que simplemente lo amaba con locura. Pero por que la persona que mas amamos es la que mas daño nos causa?

_**Lagrimas corren en maquillajeY**_

_**se desprende su vestido de noche**_

_**Si tan solo así pudieran botarse**_

_**En el suelo a todo a quien conoce. **_

Se había hecho fuerte, había estudiado ninjutsus médicos como nadie hasta desfallecer superando incluso la habilidades de su maestra Tsunade convirtiéndose en una gran kunoichi y todo para que?... para que al encontrar con "él" les mostrara su semblante mas frio, para que ala primera oportunidad quisiera deshacerse de ellos intentando matar a Naruto, para que intentara destruir los lazos que los unían pues según su opinión solo eran un estorbo para sus fines de venganza.

Después de ese encuentro hace 2 años, Sakura comenzó a salir con los chicos de4 la aldea (por obligación de Ino) sin embargo aunque al principio era ella la mostraba interés hacia ellos terminaba por cortar sus relaciones a los 2 o 3 meses de haber iniciado su noviazgo, Según ella por no quería volver a repetir lo que había sentido por "él" aunque la verdadera razón era por que no lo había olvidado aunque se empeñara en hacerle creer a sus amigos lo contrario.

**A esos labios que no besan en serio**

**Sólo buscan oportuno el momento**

**De largarse no sin antes decirle**

**No me busques, yo te llamaré**...

Volviendo a la realidad se levanto de golpee de la cama sabia que esa noche no podría volver a dormir, por lo tanto se levanto, se puso sus sandalias cogió un suéter del perchero, tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa.

Camino sin rumbo fijo pensando durante algunos instantes, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado nuevamente hacia ese lugar, tomo asiento en aquella banca que le traía dolorosos recuerdos, doblo sus piernas y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, y entre gruesas lagrimas sus pensamientos volaron a aquella noche, en la que se marcho de la aldea dejando su hogar, sus amigos, su vida y a ella dejándola sumida en una terrible soledad todo por una estúpida venganza que al final no le traería mas que desgracias.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… Sometida entre sus recuerdo, pero cuando alzo la vista, su cara se ilumino, el cielo se estaba tornando de tonos anaranjados, el sol poco apoco se daba paso entre las montañas. Estaba amaneciendo. Rápidamente se enjuago los resto de lagrimas y de repente un recuerdo un recuerdo de cuando era niña cruzo su mente, de pequeña cuando no podía dormir siempre esperaba a que llegara el amanecer soñando con algún día poder llegarlo a ver junto a "él" los dos abrazados a la orilla del lago que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea observando juntos como el solo el solo irradiaba con sus rayos los rostro de cada habitante y dando paso aun nuevo día.

A pesar de que se sentía desecha algo por dentro la hizo sonreír era algo extraño pero algo le decía que algo bueno pasaría. Se recostó en la banca y poco a poco el cansancia la invadió fue cerrando sus ojos no sin ante sentir la mirada de alguien,

**Y espera el amanecerQue es cruel**

**pero ella lo ve de la forma más romántica**

**Se siente desvanecerEs triste**

**pero ella lo ve de la forma más romántica**

**De la forma más romántica.**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, lentamente se fue incorporando de pronto recordó que se había quedado dormida en la banca, entonces miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, reflexiono durante un rato lo sucedido y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez alguno de los vigilantes la había encontrado dormida y tal vez la regreso hasta su casa.

Trato de ya no pensar en eso. Miro el despertador. La 4:30pm, se sobresalto un poco al ver la hora ya se le había hecho un poco tarde y tenia el tiempo justo para arreglarse ya que esa noche era el ultimo día de la celebración y como era de esperarse terminaría con un gran baile que daría inicio ala 7:00pm (pero ella al ser la organizadora tendría que llegar media hora antes para supervisar que todo estuviera listo) se levanto de la cama y se metió apresuradamente al baño no tardo mas de 20 minutos en salir y dirigirse a su habitación.

Después de una hora salió luciendo realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro con pedrería en el corset con una linda caída y abierta de un lado hasta medio muslo, su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondulado y recogido de un lado por un lindo prendedor y su cara ligeramente maquillada le daba un tono perfecto. Como todavía tenia algo de tiempo bajo ala cocina para poder comer algo ante de irse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las 2:15am estaba desesperada además de cansada, quería irse a su casa, pero ahí estaba, sola alado de la mesa de aperitivos con una copa de vino en la mano tratando de sentirse con el alcohol un poco mas liberada cantando de vez en cuando para no aburrirse, y observando como la gente se divertía. Todos menos ella.

**Y esta noche bailara entre esqueletos**

**Mientras grite y cante a manifiestos**

**De libertad aprisionada en sustancias**

**Que solo logran restregarle en la cara,**

Miro a su alrededor a unas pocas mesa de ella, se encontraban Naruto Y Hinata, los dos parecía estar muy bien así, abrazados, desde hacia poco mas de 1 año de que salían juntos, desde entonces parecía que Naruto había madurado un poco y Hinata ya no se mostraba tan tímida, ahora era un poco mas abierta, Entonces desvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile donde se encontraba una Temari, tratando de "sacar a bailar" a Shikamaru quien lo único que decía era un "bailar es un problemático" y un " que mujer tan problemática", a un Lee muy animado gritando algo sobre "la llama de la juventud" y un "Gai-Sensei eres el mejor" , a una Ino que parecía que se comía a besos a Kiba y a Akamaru ladrándoles para que le prestaran un poco de atención , a Kankuro tratando de ligarse a una rubia de ojos castaños y a Gaara tratando de ignorar el patético intento de ligue de su hermano bailando con su ex alumna Matsuria, mas al fondo a Tenten tratando de sacar a un Neji muy renuente a bailar, esta escena le dio mucha gracia ala pelirrosa pues a pesar de que Neji traía una cara de fastidio se veía que por dentro se sentía feliz. Y entonces se imagina estar en esa misma situación con "él"

y fue cuando sintió una punzada en su interior, pues seguramente le diría algo como " eres una molestia déjame en paz" y entonces de nuevo regreso ala realidad sintiéndose a cada minuto mas sola y herida por dentro. Pero… por que se sentía así? Por que sentía esa soledad tan profunda? Si tenia amigos, familia, incluso había chicos que darían todo por compartir su vida con ella, por que no darle la oportunidad? Pero la pregunta mas importante era.. por que no había podido rehacer su vida después de su partida?

Salió de la con la excusa de que se sentía mareada y necesitaba un poco de aire, camino durante un rato tratando de organizar sus pensamientos pero sobre todo sus sentimientos, salió de la aldea para caminar un rato por el bosque, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, llego a un hermoso lago que le daba mucha tranquilidad, y precisamente era eso lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, tomo asiento recargando su espalda sobre la corteza de un árbol doblando las piernas, respiro hondo, y cerro los ojos necesitaba pensar en lo que haría de su vida, pues no podía esperarlo toda la vida, no debía.

Que si no hay nadie aquí si es su culpa

Y si en los infomerciales resulta

Que hoy en día nuestra vida en este mundo

Tu tienes opciones.

De repente escucho unos ruidos dentro de los arbusto, pero no les presto atención, en esos momento lo que menos le importaba era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Hundió su cara entre sus piernas, ya no quería pensar, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, sin embargo su intento se vio frustrado, al sentir como poco a poco unos pasos se acercaban a ella, trato de ignorarlo pero de repente, sintió como esa persona se sentaba a su lado y luego la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sakura al reconocer ese aroma se impresiono tanto que aterrorizada subió su lirada, y lo que vio la dejo impactada. Unos ojos azabache tan oscuros como la noche se encontraban posados sobre ella.

Era "él" definitivamente era "él" había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vio , se notaba que había estado entrenando mucho, le había crecido un poco mas el pelo y podía jurar que estaba mas alto, además podía jurar que había algo diferente en su mirada pues ya no expresaba odio ahora era diferente, no podía decir exactamente lo que era pero había cambiado.

Sakura: Sa-sasuke q-que haces aquí (desviando la mirada)

Sasuke: He vuelto ala aldea (deshaciendo el abrazo) Sakura: ah… y Tsunade-sama te lo ha permitido?

Sasuke: si… aunque claro estaré vigilado y no tendré muchas misiones

Sakura: y tu venganza?

Sasuke: (bajando la cabeza) Sakura…tu… tenias razón después de cumplirla me di cuenta de que eso no me hacia feliz que al contrario me hizo sentir pero peor por haber dejado atrás mi vida, mis amigos. Pero sobre todo… a cierta persona especial para mi

Sakura: (levantándose, dándole la espalda y con la voz aparentemente calmada) claro Sasuke y ahora después de 5 años de haber partido de la aldea sin importarte nada mas que tu estúpida venganza , si pensar en lo que dejabas atrás, sin importarte lo que te decía, sin importarte el hecho de dejarme botada en una banca sin importarte los esfuerzos de Naruto por regresarte ala aldea, después de demostrarnos todo tu desprecio cuando te encontramos, pero sobre todo…(rompiendo a llorar) lo mucho que me lastimabas a mi…(limpiándose las lagrimas)pero sabes Sasuke que te aproveche por que no cualquiera te perdona algo así

Sasuke: Sakura,(levantándose) crees que a mi no me dolió dejarte esa noche?... yo no podía quedarme tenia que acabar con la razón que mato mi felicidad… pero tampoco podía llevarte por que no quería que te pasara algo (acercándose a ella) tu, kakashi, Naruto son importantes para mi por eso cuando nos volvimos a encontrar trate de alejarlos de mi tratando de mostrarme lo mas frio posible de ustedes pero por lo visto son muy persistente (con una sonrisa)… Sakura… (Cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio) yo se que no podre borrarte por mucho que haga eso años de sufrimiento pero quiero decirte que me gustaría que regresaran eso bueno tiempos en los que éramos el equipo siete y… en los que tu todavía sentía algo por mi… extraño mucho a esa Sakura molesta y chillona que decía por toda la aldea lo mucho que me quería

Sakura: (en tono serio) Sasuke si lo que pretendes es que yo vuelva a perseguirte por toda la aldea para alimentar tu ego déjame decirte que esta muy equivocado

Sasuke: No Sakura lo que quiero decir es que.. quiero que vuelvas a queredme como yo te quiero a ti (abrazando a Sakura)

A Sakura esa palabras la dejaron en shock, no sabia que decir, Sasuke le había dicho que la quería. En esos momentos sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como el tiempo se detenía ante ola de emociones la invadieron: rencor, confusión, tristeza, felicidad, ilusión y… amor? Si amor ella nunca había dejado de amarlo

Sakura: (deshaciéndose de su abrazo) porque?... porque me haces esto?.. es que acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir? O es que te divierte hacerme llorar? He? … CONTESTAME!!

Sasuke: No Sakura… no me gusta que llores, odio verte así y mas me odio yo por ser el causante de tus lagrimas… no sabes la basura que me siento por hacerte esto por que yo te amo te amo con toda el alma y siempre lo he hecho y si te trataba de una manera fría era para protegerte para evitar que Itachi te hiciera lo que a mi familia…

Sakura: Sa-sasuke y-yo

Sasuke: Sakura… se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero… yo quiero estar a tu lado si regrese ala aldea fue por ti para intentar recuperarte… quiero compartir mi vida contigo… pero si tu ya no me quiere y crees que solo te hago daño entonces me iré al aldea lo que menos quiero es causarte mas sufrimiento

Sakura al oír estas palabra se quedo callada, dándole a entender a Sasuke que ya no lo quería. Su mente estaba en shock, él no podía irse… no podía dejarla sola otra vez. Entonces sintió como Sasuke lentamente se alejaba de ella, he inconsciente mente se giro y corrió tras de él abrazándolo por detrás con todas sus fuerzas y llorando a mas no poder.

Sakura: No Sasuke, no te vayas… por favor… no me dejes otra vez… no lo soportaría

Sasuke: Sa-Sakura yo… Sakura: No por favor Sasuke… y-yo te amo con todo mi corazón no te vayas… por que si te vas yo moriría

Sasuke: NO!! ( volteándose y estrechándola fuerte contra si) no… no lo vuelvas a decir Sakura… no lo vuelvas a decir por que sin ti no se que haría

Sakura: (hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke) entonces no me dejes por favor

Sasuke: no lo hare mi cerezo por que simplemente soy muy egoísta para dejarte

Sakura: (alzando su rostro y sonriendo) gracias Sasuke- kun… te amo

Sasuke simplemente sonrió y con toda delicadeza tomo a Sakura de la barbilla y lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre los dos hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno y lindo beso, ella inmediatamente correspondió poniendo todo el amor que se habían estado guardando en tantos años.

Después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un rato y después se abrazaron quedándose durante unos momentos así, sintiendo sus respiraciones, y disfrutando del calor que el otro les proporcionaba.

Lentamente el sol se daba paso entre las montañas, tornando el cielo con colores nacarados e irradiando con sus rayos de luz y calor a esta joven pareja.

Sakura: (soltándose de Sasuke) Mira Sasuke-kun esta amaneciendo…ahhh acaso no es hermoso

Sasuke: (tomando la mano de Sakura y dándole un beso en la mejilla) No tanto como tu

Sakura: yo siempre soñé con ver el amanecer contigo..gracias (recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke)

Sasuke: por que?

Sakura: por regresar a la aldea, por compartir esto conmigo… y por quererme

Sasuke: te equivocas… yo no te quiero

Sakura: (separándose de Sasuke) eh?

Sasuke: (sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarla) yo te amo

Sakura: gracias yo también te amo

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo hacia el tronco del árbol donde la sentó y se sentó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos, viendo los dos juntos el bellísimo amanecer, después de un rato, Sakura se quedo profundamente dormida, Sasuke tratando de no despertarla se quito el saco que llevaba puesto y la tapo con el dándole un beso en la frente y apegándola mas hacia él disfrutando de su compañía, y pensando en su futuro, un futuro junto a su amada.

Siempre, después del anochecer, llega el amanecer, trayendo con él un nuevo día y tal vez una nueva esperanza. Así que por mas oscura que este nuestra vida siempre habrá un rayo de luz que la haga brillar.

**Y espera el amanecerQue es cruel**

**pero ella lo ve de la forma más romantica**

**Se siente desvanecerEs triste**

**pero ella lo ve de la forma más romantica**

**De la forma más romantica.**

**De la forma más romantica,**

**De la forma más romantica**


End file.
